


Mishaps In A Bath House

by ailetei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Everything is a mess, Gay Sex, M/M, Masato is kind of a dick, Otoya is helpless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tokiya is just confused as always, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, everyone is confused, everyone is fine with it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya and Otoya go to a bath house with the rest of the STARISH members and find themselves in a sticky situation *wink wonk* with Masato in the background LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps In A Bath House

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this writing seriously. It's just joke smut. I regret ever writing this. I am going to hell. Also, enjoy Tokiya having a loose grip on morals.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors ^_^

After tours were over was the best time for STARISH. They all had a months time to replenish and relax and the choice to go wherever they pleased.

“Tokiya!” Otoya called breathlessly running down the hall.

Tokiya was about to open the door to his dressing room when the male approached, still wearing his performance clothing.

“Otoya, you should hurry up and get changed, we are about to pack up.”

“AH!” Otoya giggled. “I was greeting some fans outside hehe.”

“Alright, well hurry okay?” Tokiya pulled the door open and just as he was about to step inside, he felt a light tug at his sleeve.

He looked over his shoulder to find a blushing Otoya.

“Uh.. Uhmm.. I-I left some c-clothes in your dressing r-room…” The shorter male stammered as he glanced at the floor.

Though Tokiya and Otoya had been dating for 3 years and all the STARISH members knew about it, Otoya still felt his heart pound every time he was with Tokiya. 

The two males stepped into the empty dressing room.

“Ah, there it is.” Otoya walked to the corner where his brown bag lay and started heading for the door again.

“Otoya.”

“Yes, Tokiya-aah?!”

The dark haired male was behind Otoya right as he was about to exit, Tokiya slid his hands up Otoya’s dress shirt; kissing him on the cheek then licking his neck. Otoya let out a small gasp of pleasure but it was all gone too soon.

“Tonight, come to my room. We’re going to a hot springs and we all got roomed by drawing sticks, since you weren't there, I drew for you. You are rooming with Syo and I with Masato apparently, but still, I will see you in my room tonight, got that?”

Otoya blushed at the promise of affection later tonight. He nodded hard and ran out of the room trying to rid his thoughts of Tokiya.

He slammed the door to his dressing room shut and quickly ran to the restroom to free his growing pain in his pants. He calmed down and let it go down on its own, he knew he would be rewarded later. Otoya slowly dressed himself back up, gathered his luggage and made his way to the limousine outside. The other members were already there.  
“Okay, driver, let’s roll,” called Ren from the back seat. He had his arm around Masato who was fast asleep. 

The car lurched forward and in a long 2 hours of Syo and Natsuki fighting and Masato repeatedly smacking Ren in the face for trying to kiss him, Tokiya was teasing Otoya non stop. First it was just a slight brush of the wrist, then a few minutes later a small nudge of the shoulder which turned into Tokiya laying his head on Otoya’s shoulder and pretending to sleep. While his eyes were closed, Tokiya licked Otoya’s ear slightly which made Otoya jump and blush immediately. His face was covered by hair so no one else could see but that aura, that mood, it had to be something erotic going on between those two.

When they arrived at the onsen it was already 10 pm, they grabbed their bags and hurried inside. Ren, Syo, and Natsuki headed straight for the baths like anyone would, but Masato had complained that he didn't want Ren to see his naked body for it would be a sin in itself so he settled to go with Tokiya and Otoya after they ate. Everyone was starving after all they hadn't eaten since before the show and that was 5 hours ago.

After putting their bags in their rooms, the team split up and went their ways as said. Masato, Tokiya, and Otoya ate plates and plates of sashimi and sushi of the finest quality. The bill was completely paid for anyways since the corporation worked with STARISH. After finishing, they returned to the room. This time, Otoya really admired the beauty of the traditional Japanese design. The tatami flooring and wooden tables. The view from the window was also spectacular, he could see the city and the buildings against the shore from the 15th floor.

When the three of them grabbed their yukatas to go downstairs, the others returned just in time. The three idols entered the bath house. It was already so late so no one else was there and something about it was clearly relaxing and kind of... arousing. Masato was already inside the bath while Otoya and Tokiya were taking their sweet time where the lockers were.

“Otoya, you know we can’t do anything, Masa is right in the room over..” Tokiya said on the contrary, he was rolling his hips into Otoya’s hardening member. “He could come out any second.” Otoya blushed as Tokiya continued whispering in his ear and grinding.

“B-but Tokiya…” Otoya moaned in displeasure.

Masato had been sitting in the bath for 10 minutes now wondering why Tokiya and Otoya were taking so long. He was getting quite concerned and the heat of the bath did not help his worry so he decided to check out exactly what was going on. He stepped out and swiftly wrapped a towel around himself.

“Toki-..” Masato was about to call out to the two but he was interrupted by the individuals he was looking for.

“Nnh. hah.. T-Tokiya.. th-there.. ahhnn..” Otoya’s voice was coming out in small whimpers while Tokiya had him pinned against the wooden lockers and was expertly stroking him.

“Otoya.. you like that don’t you? Hnn.. You know Masa is near yet you still..”

Masato snapped back at the scene and hid behind a row of towel racks. He was blushing a face of red unknown to the world. After all he was old-fashioned and this kind of openly public displays of such actions was unexpected to him. As he started backing up, he accidentally knocked over a bottle of water which resulted in a chain reaction of that bottle knocking over another bottle and eventually the floor was littered with bottles and a final clack of a tissue box ended the phenomenon. Masato was now blushing harder than ever. He had obviously exposed himself and now the sounds from earlier had halted.

Masato appeared from the corner right in front of the couple.

“I-I apologize. I’m very sorry, please excuse me!” He yelled as he swung his head down in a low bow and he ran away covering his burning face.

Otoya and Tokiya were stunned. The redhead had covered his mouth in shock and Tokiya was outright confused. He hadn’t expected Masato to actually be watching. Somehow, the thought didn’t seem to lessen his growing member and Otoya noticed it too. 

“W-well.. That was unexpected!” Tokiya exclaimed. “Now we have the bath to ourselves.”

“T-tokiya..!” Otoya whined. He wanted to protest that it was morally corrupt to think that way and they should apologize to Masato, but Tokiya had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bath house.

They rinsed themselves off first and then sat in the steaming hot water. It was very nice water indeed, clear and hot, with a nice aroma coming from it.

The two males had towels around their necks and heads leaned back, clearly enjoying the bath when Otoya suddenly scooted over to nudge Tokiya on the shoulder.

“Ne… what do you say we start where we left off?” Otoya blushed from his own comment and from the warmness of the water. He didn’t need a reply to justify his actions. He shifted himself to face Tokiya a bit more directly. Before he could perform what he was about to do, Tokiya grabbed him and set him in his lap sideways. Otoya didn't protest, instead he wrapped his arms around Tokiya lovingly and pressed their lips together enjoying the way Tokiya rubbed his back under the water. After minutes of the heated kissing session, they both had become light headed so Otoya took the initiative and climbed on top of Tokiya, his legs on both sides of Tokiya’s.

“Tokiya is so hard and hot here.” Otoya said grinding gently making the water ripple up as he licked his lips lustfully feeling Tokiya’s thick member against his stomach. He slid his hand down the rough body of the older male he was sitting on and let his fingers latch around the large throbbing cock. “I wonder if Tokiya would like it if this were inside of me.” Otoya continued to tease the navy haired vocalist, bucking up into his pelvis and rolling his hips attempting to get friction against his own growing hardness. They panted into each other’s mouths as their movements grew frantic. Their precum was now dirtying the bath water and Tokiya was squeezing a handful of Otoya’s smooth bottom.

“Otoya, lean against here bottom up for me.” Tokiya placed his hand where he wanted Otoya to sit on the rim of the tub.  
Whining again in protest against the loss of heat and touch, Otoya complied and got on all fours only his knees in the water and his ass out in surrender.

“That’s a good boy.” Tokiya whispered and proceeded to lick Otoya’s soft pink hole that was puckering. Tokiya made a show of making lewd squelching noises and lapping sounds while completely devouring the boy. The noises coming from Otoya though were much more arousing.

“Hah.. nngh.. T-Tokiya.. Ahh….” He was panting a steady stream and whimpering like a puppy. It encouraged Tokiya further, the older male breached the tightness with his wet hot tongue making Otoya cry and thrust his hips back in order to get more out of the tongue. Tokiya used both hands to pull Otoya’s ass cheeks apart while simultaneously stretching out the soft orifice with two index fingers on both sides. He flicked his tongue in and out of the leaking mess and finally when he decided he was done, he flipped his lover over on his back.

“Lift up your legs for me.”

Otoya did as he was told, moaning when Tokiya kept saying ‘for me.’ He belonged to him, body and soul. His legs were pulled back by his own will and he leaned against the marble tub with a pitiful look on his face. 

“Tokiya.. hurry.. please..”

Tokiya’s first finger entered the tightness and thrust in and out pulling more salacious noises from Otoya.Then a second finger stretched the writhing boy. Tokiya shoved his 2 fingers in knuckles deep instantly hitting that spot inside of Otoya that made him a panting mess. Otoya threw his head back and cried out.

“AH! Mmh.. HAH..!…!” He gasped and bucked into Tokiya’s fingers repeatedly. When Tokiya pushed in the third finger, the red head just about lost it. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and his arms were starting to lose their strength.

“Tokiya.. S-stop teasin—Ahh!”

 

“What is it you want?” Tokiya smirked and slowed the pace of his fingers. To be brutally honest, Tokiya’s cock was already painfully hard and dripping with the familiar clear deliciousness. He reached down with his other hand to give it a few good strokes.

Otoya whimpered as he began tearing up again. “T-tokiya p-please.. I.. I want you.. t-to.. f-f-f..fuck me…!” Otoya blushed even redder and covered his face but peeked out to intake the tasteful sight of Tokiya stroking himself.

“Good boy.. Now what do you say?”

“P-Please..?”

Otoya earned himself another “Good boy” And Tokiya rubbed the tip of his sticky leaking member against the fluttering hole, wetting it more and finally thrust in.  
Otoya let out the cutest moan and Tokiya groaned lowly. Then, opening their eyes, Tokiya leaned down to kiss Otoya and began thrusting in and out in a painfully slow pace but still stung a bit for Otoya. After a while, Tokiya sped up, his thrusts more and more intense with Otoya sliding his hips back and forth to meet the rhythm. Soon, Tokiya’s thick cock brushed up against Otoya’s prostate, making Otoya cry out a dirty libidinous wail. Tokiya continuously slammed into that spot while Otoya clenched around him every time he hit that spot.

“T-tokiya!! AGHH!! AhmmmnnNN!!!!” The red head sobbed completely overcome with lust.

“Otoya.. Otoya.. ah.. S-so tight..f-fuck…” Tokiya looked down to see Otoya’s neglected member now pink and bubbling with precum threatening to spill out. Tokiya wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping. The reaction to this action was rewarding. The sounds coming from Otoya were like no other. His voice was just amazing. Their moans bounced off the walls of the bath house becoming extremely loud. 

“AHH!! TOKIYA! Right there!! Yes! AHH! I-I’m about to…!”

Fast paced rhythmic thrusts finished the young male, with a final call of Tokiya’s name, he shot his cum on his chest and watched as Tokiya pulled the last few sporadic spurts of the white milky liquid in an attempt to help him ride out the orgasm as it dripped down the hand of the other. When Tokiya was done with that, he thrust a last couple of times into the wet cavern again and let out his own cum inside of the other male. He leaned down to kiss him while pulling out. The display of his own seed dripping out of Otoya’s clenching hole was too much.

“Otoya, let’s clean up.” He smiled at his lover and helped him get up. They rinsed off, put on their yukatas and headed upstairs. 

“Eh? No one is here?” They had expected the rest of the band to be in the room drinking but it was empty. They checked all 3 rooms that were supposed to be rented out for them but there was only clothing and some snacks.

“Maybe they went out to buy some bread for tomorrow morning?” Otoya smiled up at Tokiya and  
Tokiya nodded though he doubted that they were buying bread at almost 2 in the morning.

“Whatever.” He let it go and he and Otoya snuggled up in a futon together, legs intertwined and arms around each other.

Tokiya had a slightly less restful night than Otoya because he on the other hand, had his suspicions of exactly what was up. His hunch ended up being correct.

2 O’clock in the morning and Syo, Natsuki, Ren, and Masato were all crouched outside the bath house entry way staring into space. If Masato hadn't come in the room with that face, their curiosity wouldn't have been that peaked they all thought but here they were, watching their friends get it on in a public bath. They all sat in a circle after Tokiya and Otoya had left.

“Otoya’s voice sure was amazing huh..?” They all said in unison.

“Well I guess everything worked out in the end.” Tokiya whispered into Otoya’s hair and was lulled into a soft deep sleep.


End file.
